Metal
by Malachihooper
Summary: About how a teenager gets a deadly disease, and...


Malachi

Hooper

October 23, 2015

South

Malachi Hooper

Prologue

I awoke. Many mornings I would not awake; as I would stay in bed. Duh. Any teenager would stay in bed.

I awoke with my ears buzzing. I stuck my finger into my ear to see if there was something inside. I felt cold hard metal. My body was full of anxiety. There was some type of metal in my ear. I rushed to the phone and scheduled myself an appointment. The pediatrician said it was just because I woke up a few seconds ago. I knew that there was something going on.

My iPad, sitting on the windowsill charging was 100%. I went to unplug it. As soon as I reached for the plug, the tips of fingers shocked, and my ears buzzed. My paranoia kicked in. I was startled at the event. I stood still, processing what could be going on. The lamp dimmed and everything sparked. What is going on.

I reached to scratch my hair, and two pieces fell off. I hyperventilated in awe of these events. I stumbled back up, trying not to touch the metal blinds next to me. I need to fix this.

Chapter 1

Why

My girlfriend ironically rang the doorbell. Great. Now I need to deal with her. I couldn't touch the knob because it was made of metal. I hear her say hello on the other side of the door. "Come in!" She opened the door and just as she walked in I raised my hands forward her and said" don't touch me. I, I don't want to hurt you-"Jenny asked confusingly and worried, "what are you doing."

"I'll explain later." I said

"No! You are scaring me Thomas. Stop!" She shouted.

I explained. She stood there like I was insane. "Are you on drugs?" She said.

"No." I said questioning. "Wha, why would I be on drugs?" I kept my hand up, warning her not to touch me. She slowly walked forward me saying,"you are just being stupid. I told her to stop, but she kept walking toward me one step by one step. I stepped back. Great. Now I am cornered. She reached for my hand until she made contact with me. I was in shock. The fear I have never experienced hit me. There was an explosion similar to an atom bomb, except plasma looking. The moment we touched each other, we both flew back. Me hitting the wall, and her hitting the front door with a big bang. It took me a while before I could regathering my thoughts. My vision focused, and there I see Jenny laying on the ground. I went to reach her hand to feel her pulse just as I remembered I can't touch a living soul. "Damn. I mean dang."

I reached for my phone. "God." I was so frustrated at the fact that I can't call; my phone is made of metal. I can't touch anyone, and I can't open doors. Rage struck me, and my temper was so violent, there weren't even doors to open.

I walked through a door I had kicked open with my feet. Duh. How else would I kick it. With my hands? Anyways, I tried hard to contain my anger, walking to my neighbors house. The street lamps pop as I pass them. I'm a supernatural freak walking down Newberry road T twelve at night. I knocked on the door of my closest correlation.

A tall bed head answered the door. "Hell?" He asked me, scratching his terrible looking hair. "Hell?" I asked. "Oh. I mean hello." I raised my eyebrows. "Ok. Can you call someone for me?" "Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I have a supernatural ability, and if I touch something metal," I kind of trailed off.

"K." He said ornery. " what ever. What's the number."

"Call the ER."

"Are you on drugs?" He asked.

"NO! Just call the hospital!"

"Hello? Yah, um, there is a man who, um."

I told him to say there is a dead woman at 72987 Newberry st.

"There is a dead woman at 72986-"

"7"

"72987 Newberry st."

He hang up.

"What...has gotten into you!" He asked.

"Uh, something. I don't know what though.

Chapter 2

Disease

It has been two days since Jenny's death, and I, well I don't know. I walked to the ER, witch was thankfully just down the street. I passed the wheel chairs, and main doors. I said it was urgent, and I need care right away. What's funny is that they always say they will be right with you, but it takes hours. I left the desks to sit. "Shit. Okee mushrooms!" I shouted. I looked around the room. People stared at me. Despite their pains. The stinking chairs were metal. Great. I thought for a moment. The wheel chairs. I sat awkwardly in the chair, trying to act as if I needed it. "Thomas" the clerk shouted. I walked through the the room to the main room. They asked me what was wrong. I explained the story to them. One of the doctors all of a sudden broke out in terror.

"Come with me." She said fast. "I need to look at your blood through a microscope immediately. They ejected a pint of my blood. It had a oily tint to it. "Is that normal?" I asked

"If you have what I think you have."

I walked through the rooms, trying to keep up with the Doctor. We finally made it to the laboratory. The doctor quickly made a slide of my blood and slipped it under the scope. He gasped. "How.?" He shouted

"Come look at this." He asked me.

I quickly walked to the microscope. "What you see is a one in a billion chance." I saw electric shocks attack my cells. "Um, is this bad."

"Yes!" He said."but...look to the left."

I see white blood cells attacking the electric things.

"You are immune to a disease called electroastifobialia."he mumbled. "What?" I asked.

"Sound it out!" He said with a smirk. "In about a day or two, you will be back to normal. But-"

"What's up with all of these buts!" I asked.

"It's science." He said.

I smirked.

"But, it is extremely contagious. Everyone you have had contact with within the last twenty four hours is dead, unless they are immune. Thankfully, I have a filter in my mouth." He said.

"Nice. I killed my girlfriend, my neighbor, everyone I passed walking here. What a terrible person I am. "What do I do in the meantime?" I asked.

The doctor led me to a separate building that was titled insane pound. " do I need to stay here?" I asked, worryingly.

"Yep."

"Nice."

We walked down the main hall with about 25 cells on each side. I saw someone pull their hair out...and eat it. I saw another person acting like a monkey while licking the wall. We came across an empty cell. "All yours" the doctor opened the cell door, and locked me in. " the cell will automatically unlock when the timer is done." The doctor exited, and I'm now alone with a bunch of idiots. Nice.

Chapter 3

Normal

Woke up to the cell alarm ringing. Finally. I'm free. The door unlocked with a high pitched screech. I touched the metal door to see what would happen. Nothing. I'm normal!

I was walking home, when I see my door creeped open. "Hello?" I slowly lurked in.

"Get the gun!" I bluffed. "Hello!?" I heard pans clinking against each other in the kitchen. My heart pumping, I jumped around the corner. I stood behind a body

"Hey." I said to my neighbor. "What are you doing here?" His body froze. His head rotated all of the way around without his body moving. He walked toward me with jerky movements.

It just dawned on me that he has the disease. I immediately ran to my phone on the couch. Great. I'm getting chased around the house by a stupid robot.

I dialed 911. "911? What is your emergency?"

"There is a homicidal robot chasing me!"

"Sir, there is no robot. You should probably calm Down," the woman acted annoyed.


End file.
